1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reference voltage generation circuit and a regulator, and also relates to a semiconductor device in which those are integrated.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, semiconductor devices (so-called voltage reference ICs) that generate from an input voltage an output voltage that is hardly susceptible to variation in the supplied voltage or in temperature are used in various applications.
An example of conventional technology related to what has just been mentioned is seen in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-232931.
However, in attempts to enhance the precision of voltage reference ICs, there is still room for improvement.